911 through a dragons eyes
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: The events of 911 told through the eyes of Jake Long.
1. Prologue

9/11 through a dragons eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own American dragon nor was I there in New York on 9/11.

This story is dedicated to all the people who lost someone on September 11, 2001.

Prologue

This is the story of a dragon who in one day went from a not so serious teen trying to come to terms with his powers to a hero to both humans an magical creatures alike. On the day of September 11, 2001 not only did Jake Long change, but the entire United States at large would change from that day forth. People tried to scare us into submission, but instead drove into being a much stronger country. Enjoy the story and god bless America.

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 1:It begins

9/11 through a dragons eyes.

Chapter 1:It begins

One small note before you read the story. I'm writing this story so Jake found out about his dragon powers before 9/11 and don't worry he's still 13.

7:00 AM September 11, 2001

"Good morning New York, it is a beautiful day here on September 11 and todays news so far(switches off radio)" the news guy said over Jake Longs' radio as Jake got up from a very peaceful sleep. "Another day, another day of being magical protector." Jake said groggy as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Jake Long isn't your average kid, you see he's the American Dragon, protector of all magical creatures from forest nymphs to giants in America. He only recently found out he was a dragon and is still not accustomed to all his powers yet, but he's getting there.

"Jake, time for school, get up!" Jakes' mom said from downstairs.

"I am up, I'll be down in a minute!" Jake said as he brushed his hair.

"Hurry up Jake, you don't want to be late for school again do you." Jakes little sister Haley said in her sweet 7 year old girl voice.

"Haley, butt out." Jake said causing the toothpaste to fall out of his mouth. "Aw, man."

30 minutes later

"So Jakey, you asked Rose out to the fall dance yet?" said Jake's best friend Trixie while they were on their way to class.

"No, not yet, but I'm this close to doing it."

"Well you better get to it, you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm, or was it caterpillar?" said Jakes' other friend Spud with a confused tone.

"Anyway, getting back to the point, I AM going to ask Rose to the dance today, and nothing is gonna stop me."

8:46 AM(nothing interesting happens in between.)

"Now class, today we are going to learn how to make a dish known as chopped liver." said Sun, the Home Economics teacher as she showed the class a plate full of liver.

"Yuck, that is disgusting, yo." said Jake who hated liver.

"Now Jake, even though you hate liver it is really nutritious and filled with protein."

"Yeah dude, I love liver." said Spud with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yo Spud, that is weird, I mean who actually likes liver."

"I do."

"Alright people let's get to work, first we take the liver and(is interrupted)"

"Hey, what's that noise."

All of a sudden, a low noise that seemed to be coming from the sky came up out of nowhere.

"It sounds like...a plane." said Sun with a surprised look, you usually can't hear planes fly over the city.

Just as the noise started up, Jake took a look outside. What he saw, he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Look!" Jake shouted.

Everyone looked out the window and witnessed a plane flying really fast toward one of the Twin Towers. And then...

(BOOM)

Just after they saw it, it crashed right into the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

"Oh #$!"

"Holy &#!"

Everyone in the class instantly freaked out and started cussing like crazy. Jake said only one thing in his mind.

_Dad!_

Things just went bad. Review.


	3. Chapter 2:Rescue

9/11 through a dragons eyes

Chapter 2:Rescue

"Guys, my dad works in that building, I've got to help him!" Jake said in a very panicky voice.

"Jake, they're never gonna let you leave the school, something else could happen." said Trixie in a very serious voice.

"I don't care, I'm going to go help my dad and nobody is gonna stop me." said Jake as he tried to sneak out a window that no teachers seemed to be watching.

"Yo Jake, wait up baby, we're gonna help, come on Spud." Trixie whispered following Jake.

8:55 AM

Jake and company arrived at the North Tower and stood in awe for a second as they saw the burning building. Jake had fought wizards, evil hunters, the dark dragon and many other dangerous creatures in his time as the American Dragon, but he never saw anything like this before.

"Guys, I'm gonna find a place to change so I can save my dad, you guys just try and keep safe."

Jake then ran into and alley, changed into dragon form, and then flew towards the burning building. People were too busy watching the terrifying sight of the building burning to see Jake fly in. When he got in, he wasted no time in trying to get to the floor where his dad worked. After 7 minutes of climbing past debree, he finally made it to his dads' floor, which fortunately, was a few floors down from where the plane hit.

"DAD, DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME!" No answer.

"DAAAAD!"

After looking around, he found his dad on the floor. He checked his vital signs.

"YES, he's still breathing." He picked up his dad and suddenly heard another loud boom.

"What the heck!" He then heard his cell phone ring.

Answering it he said "Trixie is that you!"

"No young one, luckily your friends told me where you were, you must get out of there, another plane has just crashed into the building next to you!" said his grandfather just outside the building.

"Okay, I've got my dad, I'm out of here!" Jake replied as he hung up his cell phone and headed for the window.

"HELP! Is anybody there?" Jake heard somebody yell from behind a desk.

"Yeah I'm here!" He prepared to have the man scream and run but...

"Quick, this guy needs medical help right away!" Jake was shocked, this guy had seen him only once and he wasn't screaming or yelling or panicking or anything.

"Okay, here you climb on my back and I'll carry him in my other arm, how many others are here!"

"They all panicked and ran out without us."

"Alright, hang on!" Jake then ran to the window and jumped out. This time everyone saw him.

"Oh, Jake." Gramps said as he saw everyone point at Jake and scream. Jake then flew into an alley and put everyone down.

"Where are those medics." Jake said, looking around.

"Don't need them." the man said and then he started chanting something and the other mans' injuries healed instantly.

"Oh, I get it, your a wizard, but why did you not heal him while you were in the building?"

"Too much smoke in there for me to do it, thanks for the help, I think there are more magical creatures in that building, you've got to help them!"

"Right, I'm on it." but before he could fly back to the building...

"Hold it right there!" Jake froze in the middle of the alley as two police officers stood at the entrance to the alley and started walking toward him.

_OH Man, I'm toast. _Jake said in his head as he prepared to be knocked out so they could take him to be tested on in some military base.

The two cops approached Jake and said "You're going to need a gas mask if your going in there again."

"SAY WHAT!" Jake said even more shocked as the other cop handed him a gas mask.

"But, I'm a dragon, shouldn't you be trying to shoot me or something?"

"I think your needed a little too much for me to do that, now get up there."

"Yes, sir...and thanks." Jake said before he started flying toward the building again.

Well end of chapter. Review please.


End file.
